sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Allu Ramendran
| director = Bilahari | producer = Ashiq Usman | writer = Vineeth vasudevan, Sajin cherukayil, Gireesh | starring = Kunchacko Boban Chandini Sreedharan Krishna Shankar Aparna Balamurali Dharmajan Bolgatty Salim Kumar Sreenath Bhasi Assim Jamal Joy Badlani | music = Shaan Rahman | cinematography = Jimshi Khalid | editing = Lijo Paul | studio = Ashiq Usman Productions | distributor = Central Pictures Release | runtime = 135 Minutes | released = | country = India | language = Malayalam }} Allu Ramendran is a 2019 Indian Malayalam-language comedy thriller film co-written and directed by Bilahari starring Kunchako Boban in the title role. The story and screenplay was conceived by the trio Vineeth Vasudevan, Sajin Cherukayil and Gireesh. The film was released in India on 1 February 2019 and received positive response from audience. The film was a hit at the box office. Plot Police driver Ramendran (Kunchacko Boban) leads a typical life with his wife Viji (Chandini Sreedharan), his father and sister Swathi. (Aparna Balamurali). His jeep always gets a puncture with nails and is baffled as this happens only to him, but doesn't occur if anyone else is driving the vehicle. He is now on a quest to find out who puts the nails (allu) in his path, earning him the nickname Allu Ramendran. One day while inspecting a puncture on the roadside he sees and almost catches the person who put the nails, but misses. After the scuffle Ramendran finds his wallet with a childhood photo in it but couldn't identify him. Due to all these mishaps, Ramendran is forced to go on leave. Meanwhile, his sister Swathi is in love with a young man named Jithu who is unemployed and is hopeful of an upcoming interview to Dubai. Jithu could not land the job as well seems to be shocked to realize Ramendran is Swathi's brother, which he was not aware till now. As the family starts to look for a suitable groom for Swathi, they plot a plan and ask Jithu to come home with the proposal as if in an arranged marriage. Everything goes well until Swathi's family visit Jithu's home and Ramendran finds old photos of him. Ramendran confronts Jithu, and he confesses for keeping Spikes. On the day of his interview, Jithu had parked the bike in front of a tea shop, and Ramendran while chasing a runaway accused (Sreenath bhasi), had taken his bike, and in the heat of the moment leave it on the roadside , fallen. All of his certificates were soiled and hence to take revenge started to keep spikes for Ramendran's vehicle. If Ramendran makes Jithu do many petty things like making two self-goals in the local football tournament, beg on the street etc, if Jithu wanted to marry Swathi. Jithu does everything but at last Ramendran would still say no to their marriage. Ramendran now happy that his spike (Allu) nightmares are over rejoins his job, and on the first day while transporting a gun to the court gets a spike again. Alarmed, he and a fellow policeman will spot a person and chase him while the custodial gun gets stolen from the jeep. Ramendran is again on suspension and believes that Jithu has done this. During a local event, he spots the old accused (Sreenath bhasi), he would have relocated to Bangalore after the initial scuffle), and while following him is attacked by his goons. But Jithu will come to the rescue and the lost gun is found with the accused. Everything is finally settled and Jithu is married to Swathi. At last Jithu and Ramendran set aside the differences and become family after the wedding. Finally, Ramendran is seen chasing a person whom he suspects of keeping spike for the wedding vehicle of Swathi and Jithu Cast * Kunchacko Boban as Ramendran a.k.a Allu Ramendran * Chandini Sreedharan as Viji, Ramendran's wife * Krishna Shankar as Jithu * Aparna Balamurali as Swathi, Ramendran's sister * Dharmajan Bolgatty as Ayyappadas * Salim Kumar as SI Sinto Simon * Sreenath Bhasi as Amruthesh * Assim Jamal as Sathyan * Hareesh Kanaran as Coach Vijayan * Joy Badlani as Police Officer Sanjay * Neeraj Madhav as Cameo Appearance * Nadirsha as Film director * Althaf as Driver * Krishna Prabha as Rany * Rajesh Paravoor as Varghees Reception The Times Of India rated the film 3/5 and stated "The film is a good time-pass comedy, a wholesome family entertainer". The Deccan Chronicle considered the film to be "A throughout entertainer which won’t disappoint you" and rated the film 3/5. Manorama Online rated the film 3.5 out of 5, saying "It is a tale with romance, comedy, suspense, action, drama, many flat tires and a hell of a lot of fun". Filmibeat rated the film 3.5/5 and said that "With a thin-yet-interesting storyline and fresh narration, Allu Ramendran does join the league of well-crafted entertainers". Music Allu Ramendran's music is composed by Shaan Rahman. References External links * * Category:2019 films Category:Indian films Category:Malayalam-language films Category:2010s Malayalam-language films